


More Than Words

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr: Imagine your OTP discovering fan fiction of themselves on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpts taken from the fic ‘O Christmas Tree’ by Londonbelow, originally posted on Rockfic. No malice or ill will is meant by this fic, and all excerpts were used without permission. The author would like it if you went over to Rockfic and read the works by the amazing authors over there.

Slash had just come out of the shower and was trying to towel dry his hair when he heard it.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?”

It came from the direction of Duff’s office, and it took a lot to make Duff yell THAT loudly. Last time Slash had heard Duff yell like that, Scott had inadvertently puked on Duff’s beloved Dublin GAA county shirt he’d brought back from his last visit to Ireland. He wrapped his other towel around tightly around his waist, and padded down the hallway. Duff was staring at his laptop, slack jawed and in shock. His eyes were like saucers and Slash could have sworn he could see a small puddle of drool on the desk.

“Hmph. I take it that your Micro Economicthingy assignment is less than thrilling.” Slash grinned. Duff just grunted. “My eyes were starting to cross.” He rubbed over his face with weary hands before leaning back in his chair and stretching, exposing his midriff. Slash leaned across the desk, and tried to peer at what had made Duff yell. Duff’s hands shot out and he tried to slam his laptop shut, but Slash was faster and quickly pulled it towards himself.

“Aw, fuck.”

There was a note of embarrassment in Duff’s voice, and he actually blushed as Slash read out what was on the page he’d been reading.

“Rockfic – Band Fiction That Rocks.”

Slash literally laughed out loud. “You’re really that bored that you’ve resorted reading fan fic? Lemme guess; you’re craving some pussy and you’d rather read about it on the low down than upset me, right?”

Duff nibbled on his thumbnail and tried not to slide off of his seat. “As a matter of fact, no. Ever heard of the term ‘Sluff’?”

“Can’t say that I have. Why?” Slash unplugged the charger from the laptop, and went over to sit on the small leather sofa near the bookcase.

“Because I overheard some Freshmen chicks squealing about how cute Sluff were, and had Tiffany read the latest Sluff fic on that Rockfic site. Apparently, people write sexy fiction about these Sluff dudes. So…..I Googled them. Turns out that WE; as in you and I, are these Sluff dudes. And people write about us fucking.” Duff pitched forward, and thumped his head softly against the table top.

“Wow. How did they know we’ve been fucking for the past twenty odd years? Not like we’ve been public about it….much.” Slash snickered, grabbing a cushion to balance the laptop and stop it from burning his lap. 

Duff whirled around in his chair, making it squeal beneath his weight. “Look, chicks have been writing stuff like this for fucking years. Part of the territory. God awful shit about how one of us will fall in love with them at first sight and happy ever after. And no, I do NOT have a problem with these chicks writing about you and me fucking like rabbits. They can be very inventive, I’ll have you know.”

Slash raised a sceptical eyebrow at Duff. “Exactly how many of these Sluff fics have you read?”

“Um…..enough to get pissed off at how some people write me.”

“What? Oh, come on…..what the fuck do they know anyway?”

Duff flopped down beside Slash on the sofa, grabbing the laptop and pulling up a fic he’d been reading. It was called ‘O Christmas Tree’. “Read that.” he said, jabbing a finger at the screen. Slash quickly scanned the page to find the spot Duff had pointed out.

_"Duff looked up from where he was sprawled and smiled, teasing and welcoming. He’d arranged the pillows artfully to conceal his nudity while at the same time leaving little doubt that he was, in fact, completely naked."_

“Duff, you little minx!” snorted Slash, earning himself a glare. “Keep fucking reading.” snapped Duff.

_"His eyes were ringed with smoky eyeliner, smudged and wiped to make his eyes deep and long and mysterious. It was a lovely sight, hedonistic and enticing, and as Slash bent down to run his fingers up Duff’s long leg, he saw that Duff had twisted bits of tinsel in his hair so that it glittered subtly when he moved. “I got you a present”, he answered simply, grinning and twining his arms around Slash’s neck. He smelled good, like cinnamon and cloves, and Slash buried his face against his long neck. His lips parted slightly, tongue brushing out to taste Duff’s skin, and Duff squealed softly."_

Slash turned to look at Duff, and opened his mouth to say something. The look on Duff’s face warned him not to.

“For a start, I hate tinsel. It’s cheap, it’s tacky, and it makes my skin itch. Secondly, I haven’t worn eyeliner since we moved up here to Seattle. And thirdly, I do not, have not, and never fucking will squeal. EVER.”

“Not even when Chloe sticks her nose…..” began Slash.

“That’s a valid reason to squeal, her nose is fucking cold. But that? No.”

“I dunno,” said Slash, pointing out another passage. “She seems to have got this bit right.” Duff leaned against Slash and looked at the screen again.

_“You’re ruining the mood. Quit asking so many questions. There was a pause, then he looked up, eyes shadowed and uncertain. “Don’t you like it?”_

“Oh, for fu…I am NOT that impatient.”

“Sure ya ain’t tiger.”

Duff’s voice went up a notch. “Fuck you!”

“That sounded suspiciously like a squeal to me. OW!” Slash rubbed his arm where Duff had punched him, albeit playfully. They fell silent for a moment, each of them reading parts of the story to themselves. It was Slash who broke the peace.

“WOAH……fuck me.” Duff looked at Slash, grinning.

“What? Now?”

“Read that. That’s fucking hot.” Slash replied, pointing at the screen.

_"So he was careful to keep Duff’s head turned away as his fingers wrapped securely around a candle. He glanced at it, smiled wolfishly. It was a red one, the perfect colour to show against Duff’s golden skin. Biting his lower lip, Slash shifted and pushed his palm against Duff’s chin, forcing his head back._

_The scalding wax drizzled across his chest, careful little swirls and drips, and Duff screamed."_

“What the fuck is it with these chicks wanting me to scream all the time? Is it the blonde hair? Fucking hell!” Duff groused.

“You never know, they might be onto something. Remember that time in Rio, when you had the whole room filled with candles?”

“That, Saul, was because there was a power cut, and you threw a fit because there wasn’t enough light in there for you to see a decent vein.” Slash thought for a moment. “Oh yeah. And then you got so wasted on the local hooch that you fell out of the bed and cracked your head on the tiled floor. Ah, those were the days.” He went back to reading the fic that had royally pissed off Duff and was giving him a few ideas of his own.

“I DO NOT FUCKING SQUEAL, YOU STUPID WOMAN!!” yelled Duff, as he read the next paragraph. Slash was too busy concentrating on the smut this chick had written. 

“What now?”

_“He’d never heard someone scream and squeal and cry for a spanking the way Duff did……”_

“Maybe you don’t scream, squeal or cry, but you’re partial to a good spanking every now and then.” Slash pointed out.

“That’s beside the point. When was the last time I squealed?”

Slash thought carefully. “When you got on the President’s List at Seattle U. You squealed so loudly, I thought the windows would shatter.” His eyes widened as he reached a particularly raunchy part. “Ooooh. Why can’t you do that?” he asked.

Duff looked confused.

“Do what?”

“That.” replied Slash, pointing at the screen.

_“Purring in triumph, Slash gripped Duff by the thighs, pushed his legs up till his knees rested on his shoulders. There would be time enough for slow fucking later; after watching that little performance; he was hard pressed to find the patience and consideration to stretch Duff. He shouldn’t have worried. His fingers slipped inside Duff easily, slick and welcome.”_

Duff’s eyes widened, mirroring Slash’s. Slash shifted on the sofa, his now dry ass sticking uncomfortably to both the towel and the leather under him.

“I guess I could keep that in mind. Y’know, just in case……”

Duff’s hand began to work its way up Slash’s thigh as they kept reading the smut fest, their breath quickening as they tried not to become more aroused with every word.

_“Slash groaned, raised a hand. It slammed down across Duff’s face, snapping his head to the side with the force of the blow, and Slash thought he saw a bright welling of blood. One of his rings, probably. It would bruise and swell and mar Duff’s pretty face. For a second, he slowed, horrified by what he’d done. The wax he could get away with, but this? He’d never hit Duff in the face, never even dreamed of it. As sick as it was, though, there was a giddy pleasure down in his gut."_

Duff looked up at him, licked his lips. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes, a look that said clearly, if you stop now I swear I’ll rip your dick off and feed it to you.”

“You even think of hitting me like that, I really will rip your dick off.” growled Duff, fingertips beginning to dig into Slash’s thigh. Despite the fact that the stuff these chicks were writing some good stuff, it still freaked Duff out to know that they were somewhat close to the truth. Slash squirmed beside Duff, still reading until the bitter end.

_“He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, hips still pistoning in and out even as he came. Pleasure erupted inside him, the hot coil shattering and flinging itself throughout his body. He spilled himself inside Duff with a soft groan and let himself fall forward, boneless and sated, to rest against Duff’s chest.”_

Slash groaned quietly to himself, as his cock began to stir. The fact that Duff was now burying his nose into his hair and flicking his tongue against Slash’s earlobe was not helping matters. He swallowed hard as Duff nipped none too gently at the skin.

“I thought you had a micro economicdoodad assignment to finish?” he said. Duff’s fingers were now playing at the edge of the now dry towel, breath dancing over Slash’s neck.

“Put the laptop down. I wanna see if you can make me squeal………….”


End file.
